codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: MW BO
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Black Ops is an upcoming first person shooter video game developed by Infinity Ward and Treyarch and published by Activision (Square Enix in Japan). It is the tenth installment of the Call of Duty series, celebrating the series’ 10 year anniversary. The game was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii U on November 12, 2013. The game later became available on the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, as launch titles for both consoles on November 15, 2013 and November 22, 2013 respectively. The game is a crossover/sequel to 2011's Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and 2012's Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The game is being released during a time when crossovers started to gain success. Modern Warfare Black Ops is the first game in the Call of Duty series to be a crossover between the Modern Warfare series and the Black Ops series. Gameplay Unlike previous Call of Duty ''entires, ''Modern Warfare Black Ops' military aspect takes on the stealth genre of Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, and the crossover fighting games of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._(series) Super Smash Bros. series]. The game's heads-up display is much different than compared to other heads-on displays from other Call of Duty ''games. The lower left-hand corner features a mini-map and compass for navigation; the lower right includes a compact ammo counter and health meter. The mini-map, as well as the main game screen, shows symbols marking three kinds of entities: blue for allies, green for squadmates, and red for enemies. Players can now use dual-scoped weapons. They can also "spot" targets—marking them on the map—for teammates to either suppress or eliminate. Mark Rubin said that there would not be a "lean button", like it was in previous games, but instead, approaching the wall, looking at the edge of wall and aiming down the sights will lean the player out. ''Modern Warfare Black Ops is the first installment of the Call of Duty franchise to feature Mech suit gameplay were players can now plot a Mech suit for single-player. The Mech suit gameplay features similaities to the first-person perspective: aiming down their sights, change weapons, jump and sprint. Campaign The player assumes the role of various Tier 1 upgraded operator characters called “Tier 2 operators” during the campaign, changing perspectives throughout the progression of the story, which like with Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 1, 2 & 3 is divided into three sets of missions called "Acts". Each mission in an act features a series of objectives that are displayed on the heads up display, which marks the direction and distance towards and from such objectives. Damage to the player is shown by the percentage of blood splatter shown on the screen. The player's health regenerates over time. Mission objectives vary in their requirements, ranging from having the player arrive at a particular checkpoint, to eliminating enemies in a specified location, to standing their ground against enemy squadrons, manning mini-guns and other weapons, and planting explosive charges on an enemy installation. Some of these objectives can be failed, and may or may not hinder progression of the story. The player is also accompanied by fellow soldiers who sometimes can or cannot be issued orders. Co-op mode/gameplay Modern Warfare Black Ops is the first Call of Duty game in the series to include an online Two-Player Drop-In/Drop-Out co-op mode for its campaign. When playing in co-op, the guest player is allowed to complete the same objectives as the host player. The host and guest player are also allowed to revive their partner if their health is down. Multiplayer The multiplayer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Black Ops will not be like all previous Call of Duty games. New mechanics have been added to the multiplayer. Maps now have areas that can be altered or destroyed. On certain maps, there is a Nuke-like killstreak that can be used by killing the top player on the other team and then completing various challenges after picking up a briefcase that is dropped. The sniper-rifle scopes will also have new "dual render technology" allowing the player to see around the outside of the scope when zoomed in like with Call of Duty: Ghosts. It has also been revealed that the game will feature playable female soldiers. On August 14, in the Multiplayer Reveal, Mark Rubin introduced a similar customization system to BOII's Pick-Ten System for Perks: "Every Perk has a set point value from 1 to 9, and you have 12 points to use how you want. So for example: I could choose 4 Perks, each valued at 3, or 9 Perks, each valued at 1. I could also choose to get rid of my Secondary and my Equipment and get up to 13 Perks." The classic three-tiered perk system has been done away with, replaced by seven categories of five perks. These tiers are Speed, Handling, Stealth, Awareness, Resistance, Equipment and Elite. Speed will feature perks meant to allow the player to move faster overall, Handling will let the player move more consistently and better, Stealth perks will grant immunities to certain things in the game. Awareness perks will give the player a better overall view of the game, and what is going on around them, Resistance is set to grant resistance to common factors of the game, like explosives. Equipment will give the player's Tacticals, Lethals and Attachments a healthy boost, while Elite perks are more based around situational benefits. Pointstreaks return from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and are also available as Assault, Support or Specialist pointstreaks. Assault Pointstreaks include the brand new SAT COM pointstreak, "Riley": the five point Guard Dog streak and the new Maniac Juggernaut pointstreak. Support Pointstreaks include the Box of Guns (recieve a random weapon), the new MAAWS launcher and the Heli Sniper. Squads Squads return from Ghosts. In it, the player can play with AI controlled teammates or even with friends against AI. XP is shared between Multiplayer and Squads, so levelling up in Squads helps your character in Multiplayer as well. There are five modes within Squads: Squad vs Squad: Involves two opposing players versing 1v1, with squad members filling in the rest of the team, making 6v6. Wargame: The player and five other squad members verse a team of six opposing bots in a mode set to "replicate" the full MP experience. This mode will be available on every single MP game type. Safeguard: The player and up to three other players take part in a match based on Survival in Modern Warfare 3, with Perks and Scorestreaks also involved. Safeguard Infinite: Supposedly similar to Safeguard with no limit to the waves. Squad Assault: The player and up to five other players or squad members verse a squad consisting of another player's squad. Any XP goes to Multiplayer progress. Modern Warfare Black Ops is the first Call of Duty installment to include vehicles in it's multiplayer mode than the regular multiplayer in previous Call of Duty game. New vehicles have also been introduced. With the addition of the Mech suits, new vehicles include the Type 99 MBT, the ZFB-05 Armored Car, and the Z-10W Attack Helicopter. Jets have also been rebalanced and put into two classes, "Attack" and "Stealth". The Attack jets focus is mainly air to ground capabilities, while the Stealth jets focusing mainly on air to air combat. New game modes have also been added: *'Control and Command' - Two teams must fight for control over each sector and must defend at all cost. *'Rescue' - similar to Kill Confirmed and Search and Rescue, where two teams battle and drop tags when killed, the difference being in Rescue is where obtaining a teammates dog tags will power up the player's mech weapons and revive their teammate while if an enemy grabs them, they will remain dead. *'Squad Deathmatch:' the same multiplayer mode in Battlefield 3 where it pits four squads against one another whose goal is to reach a score of 50 kills before any other squad. *'Team Rush:' a downsized version of the Rush Gamemode and instead of having 24-32 players in a game it's reduced to two squads, equaling 8 players in a game (up to 4 players per team). Modern Warfare Black Ops' multiplayer is the first Call of Duty multiplayer where players can support their country. There are 12 different tier two units from ten different nations that players can choose from. Reserving the game will give players access to additional content, including additional weapons and perks. Termination Termination is a new 4-player co-op mode, which pits the player(s) against various types of aliens in a base-defending survival style map. Players choose from four different class types, with unique traits and customizable loadouts. The player(s) can level up their classes, unlocking more weapons and equipment for their loadouts. Weapons The previous weapons from Black Ops, Modern Warfare 3 and Black Ops II return, completely upgraded. Factions Synposis Characters and setting Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Black Ops takes place in the year 2037 following a catastrophic event that changed the global balance of powers in the world. As a result, the United States and Russia forces enter an alliance and rage war on an unknown enemy. The playable characters of the game are: Sonic the Hedgehog, the main protagonist of the game and Captain of Task Force Angel, GUN Ranger unit Commander Shadow the Hedgehog; Delta Beta Force operator Lieutenant Captain SpongeBob SquarePants; "Ghosts" operatives Staff Sergeant David "Hesh" Walker and Jason Hudson's grandson Corporal Paul "Booth" Hudson.; S.A.S. Sergeant Marcus Burns; Joe Martin, an American/ Russian (a relative of Joe Martin from the Call of Duty game) federal security agent tasked with protecting the President. In co-op, the guest player assumes the role of either; Pikachu, E-123 Omega, and Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Other missions just feature a nameless character, depending on what mission the host player and guest player are playing. The game also sees the return of former Task Force 141 Cpt. John "Soap" MacTavish (voiced by Kevin McKidd) as a playable character in co-op, former S.A.S. Cpt. John Price (Billy Murray) , the second main protagonist of the game and also leader of Task Force Angel, and Russian informant "Nikolai" from Modern Warfare 1 2 & 3. The protagonist of Black Ops 1 & 2, Alex Mason returns as well as the third main protagonist along with his son David "Section" Mason and Frank Woods. Other non-playable characters (NPC) include; Delta Beta Force operatives Patrick Star, Captain Eugene H. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks and Squidward Tentacles who serve as SpongeBob's teammates. McGarrett's teammates of Five-0 include; Detective Sergeant Daniel "Danny" (or "Danno") Williams, Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua. Characters returning from Black Ops II include; David's friend and partner Mike Harper and Admiral Thomas Briggs. The primary antagonist of the game is Gabriel Rorke, the leader of a South American alliance called the Federation. Plot Development | os1=Windows 7 64-bit and Windows 8 64-bit (Windows 95/98/ME/2000/XP/Vista are unsupported) | cpu1=Intel Core™ 2 Duo E8200 2.66 GHz or AMD Phenom X3 8750 2.4 GHzprocessor or better | memory1=6 GB RAM | gpu1=Nvidia GeForce GTS 450 Ti or ATI Radeon HD 5870 or better | sound1=100% DirectX 9.0c compatible sound card | network1=Broadband connection required for multiplayer connectivity. Internet connection required for activation | hdspace1=40 GB of free hard drive space }} On February 7, 2013, Activision confirmed that a new Call of Duty game was in development and would be released Q4, 2013. The publisher expects to sell fewer copies than the series' previous entry, Call of Duty: Black Ops II on seventh generation consoles (PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) due to the transition to next-generation consoles. Audio Stephen Lang voices Elias Walker, while Brandon Routh and Kevin Gage voice other characters in the game. The cast members of SpongeBob SquarePants did not reprise their roles in the game as the developers didn't want the original voice actors to desocrate their characters. Instead Tobey Maguire (SpongeBob SquarePants), William Fichtner (Mr. Krabs), Nicole Sullivan (Sandy Cheeks), Dan Castellaneta (Patrick Star), and Idris Elba (Squidward Tentacles), were cast as the voice of the characters. Beta In February 2011, Activison released a beta page on the Call of Duty: Elite website. Players who pre-ordered World Recon Limited Edition, would receive exlcusive access to the multiplayer beta for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The beta for Modern Warfare 3 opened on October 1 2011, and then ended on October 31, 2011. It set a new world record with over 100 million users signing in. Call of Duty: Black Ops II later broke the record with over 110 million users joining the beta which commenced on October 9, 2012, and ended on November 6, 2012. On May 13, 2013, it was revealed that those who pre-ordered World Recon: Ghost Hunters Limited Edition would gain exclusive access to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Black Ops Beta. Infinity Ward and Treyarch later announced that those who had pre-ordered the Call of Duty Digital Elite Deluxe edition, or were Call of Duty Digital members, would also have access to the beta. The "Exclusive" beta became available for pre-download on October 8, 2013 with the open beta that started on October 12, 2013. It then became available to everyone else on October 24, 2013 and ended on November 5, 2013. Marketing and release Downloadable Content Players that have pre-ordered Modern Warfare Black Ops via GameStop will receive a bonus map, called Run Down. Run Down will take place in a ruined skyscraper that continues to fall as the match progresses. Every drop will create shock waves that cause further destruction, altering paths and causing the map to change in real-time. Unlike Call of Duty: Ghosts Free Fall map, the Run Down map in Modern Warfare Black Ops changes from one place to another as the shock waves that cause further destruction, altering paths and causing the map to change in real-time, will cause players to move to a different ruined skyscraper. In some markets this content is exclusive to certain retailers. However, Run Down is excluded from the Wii U pre-ordered version. The first major DLC entitled "Splinter Cell Spec Op" was announced on January 7, 2014 and will be released for Xbox 360 on January 28 and PC and PS3 on February 28. The pack contained five new multiplayer maps - Downhill, Hydro, Mirage, Off road Hurry and Grinder. The second major (and first Mech suit) DLC pack entitled "Tomb Raider Hunt" was announced for release for Xbox 360 on April 15, 2014 and will come out for PC and PS3 players on May 15. The map pack consists of three multiplayer maps, entitled "Scared Caverns", "Cliff-jump Shantytown" and "Burning Village". Activision has announced to release a two-part DLC entitled "Call of Duty: Legends" where it holds multiplayer maps from the five past Call of Duty titles as part of the 10 year anniversary of the series. The first CoD: Legends DLC entitled "Beginnings" and is release will be on June 15. It contains the multiplayer maps from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Winter Crash), Call of Duty: World at War (Castle), and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Invasion). The second Legends DLC will become available June 29 as "Here and Now", contain the multiplayer maps from Call of Duty: Black Ops (Dead Ops Arcade), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (Dome), and Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Aftermath). Reception Reviews *MC PC = 73/100 *MC PS3 = 80/100 *MC PS4 = 97/100 *MC X360 = 80/100 *MC XONE = 96/100 *MC WiiU = 72/100 *GR PC = 81.38% *GR PS3 = 80.50% *GR PS4 = 100.00% *GR XONE = 100.00% *GR X360 = 79.36% *GR WiiU = 69.25% Modern Warfare Black Ops received extreme critical acclaim reviews from critics. Sales Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 During the first week of sales in the United Kingdom, Modern Warfare Black Ops became the third best-selling game on all available formats, only behind Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag and Battlefield 4. Sales were down on 2012's Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Activision blamed the fall in demand on uncertainty caused by the upcoming transition to eighth generation consoles. PlayStation 4 Xbox One References Category:Call of Duty Crossovers titles